


Of Sketching and Sneaking

by jacksparrow589



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Slice of Life, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/jacksparrow589
Summary: Set 10-ish years in the future. Callum and Rayla are an item and living together. Just a little warm'n'fuzzy slice of an uncomplicated evening together. Rayla sneaking up on Callum during the full moon has become a ritual for them.





	Of Sketching and Sneaking

Rayla knew she didn't need to shadow herself, but it was just more fun this way.

It had become a ritual for them. At least once during the full moon, she'd sneak up on Callum. He always knew it was coming, and would always be ready to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her in for the kiss she was actually looking for as she giggled. It was silly, but they never got tired of it.

Callum was working on a sketch. They weren't always of her, but she could that this one was by the gentle, heart-melting smile on his face when he paused to contemplate his work. She wondered what the pose would be. In one she had seen before, she was sitting with her arms propped on her knees, looking at the moon. In another, she was bending to sniff a flower. There had been more than a few of her wielding her blades. Once, (and only once) he'd drawn her as she'd come in from the rain, a very disgruntled look on her face.

Rayla crept closer, sticking to the shadows. She didn't think Callum was humoring her, not yet anyway—she did try and give him some warning. He'd been doing a lot of shading, and now she could see that the paper was mostly dark, but the outlines left showed her as she was now, shadowed with a mischievous look on her face.

“Have I been your unwitting model this whole time?” she asked, shaking off the magic cloaking her and leaning over him.

“Always,” Callum replied, half absorbed in his work and half teasing. He finished a bit of shading, then scooted his chair back and wrapped an arm around Rayla, pulling her into his lap. She obliged with a laugh and clasped her hands behind his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

“You found another stash of moonberries, I see,” Callum teased as they parted.

Rayla rolled her eyes. “If you'd like, I can eat fish next time.”

“I'd just like it if you leave some for me—I've grown rather fond of the taste.” Callum leaned up and gave her a quick peck.

“Mmm. Can't imagine why.” Rayla rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes for a moment. She blinked them back open and locked eyes with Callum. “I love you, you know?”

“Couldn't forget if I tried.” Callum pulled her just a bit closer with one arm and lifted his other hand to brush some of her hair away and cup her cheek. “I love you, too.”

Letting out a contented sigh that turned into a yawn, Rayla stood slowly. “Well, now that I've failed to sneak up on you, I think sleep's about all I'm good for at the moment.”

Callum squeezed her hand. “Go on. I'll be there in a few minutes.”

Rayla laughed softly. “You'll be up into the wee hours of the night perfecting that one. It's part of your charm.” She kissed his cheek. “G'night.”

“Night.” Callum settled back into his chair and looked at the drawing. It would still be there in the morning, and he had to admit, it was just nice to drift to sleep with Rayla doing the same in his arms. He got up and headed toward the bedroom himself, pausing at the edge of the room to flick his hand at the candle, snuffing it. He smiled slightly, and hurried off to catch up to Rayla.

**Author's Note:**

> So, not quite sure about the mechanics of Moonshadow elf magic. It seemed like they needed to be touched by moonlight to go near-invisible, but they were also able to retain it indoors without the full light of the moon on them, so... eh?  
> Similarly, this definitely assumes Callum learns at least a little bit of all the magics. I'd like to see him learn a basic bit of each one, but maybe specialize in one. We'll see.


End file.
